muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters who have had body parts removed
List of characters who have had body parts removed in unusual ways. Bert Sesame Street ::Ernie removed Bert's nose in a sketch where Ernie talked about body parts that he had two of. ::Ernie cut Bert's hair off in a three-part sketch. ::Ernie pulled off Bert's nose in a sketch where he made a clay sculpture of Bert. ::Bert sneezed his nose off in one sketch. The Muppet Show ::Episode 102: Connie Stevens: Ernie briefly pulled Bert's nose off. The Muppets: A Celebration of Thirty Years ::Ernie briefly pulled Bert's nose off. Beaker The Muppet Show ::Episode 212: Bernadette Peters: Beaker briefly pulled his hair off and put it back on. ::Episode 217: Julie Andrews: Beaker's hair blasted off after using hair tonic. ::Episode 305: Pearl Bailey: His nose fell off after eating edible paper clips. Boppity The Muppet Show ::Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi: Although not actually seen happening, Boppity mentioned that one of his legs never came back from the cleaners. ::Episode 111: Lena Horne: Boppity's head explodes in At the Dance. ::Episode 119: Vincent Price: Boppity (in drag) takes his head off and gives it to Miss Kitty in At the Dance. ::Episode 120: Valerie Harper: The baseball bat hits his head, knocking it off, in At The Dance. Gonzo The Muppet Show ::Episode 401: John Denver: In the opening sequence, Gonzo blows his trumpet and his head explodes; it then pops up in another angle of the Muppet Show's "O". Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration ::Gonzo's nose explodes (much to his own enjoyment). The Muppets' Wizard of Oz ::The Flying Monkeys cause a system overload in Tin Thing Gonzo, causing his head to blow off. Kermit The Muppets' Wizard of Oz ::The Flying Monkeys rip Scarecrow Kermit's arms off, take out all his stuffing and remove his head. ::The Wizard of Oz takes Scarecrow Kermit's head off in order to pour his brains in. Lewis Kazagger ::Episode 310: Marisa Berenson: His hair jumps off his head. Mary Louise ::Episode 103: Joel Grey: Gloat pulls her nose off after it's stuck on him (this was the only time she had a nose). Sweetums The Muppet Show ::Episode 119: Vincent Price: He pulled his hand off after offering to give Vincent Price a hand. Other Characters The Muppet Show ::Episode 106: Jim Nabors: The wind blows the girl's hair off during the end of "Gone With The Wind." ::Episode 108: Paul Williams: A monster takes off all his body parts in "All of Me." ::Episode 109: Charles Aznavour: A woman takes off her facial parts in "I Feel Pretty." ::Episode 112: Peter Ustinov: The Balloon-Head Conductor's head pops at the end of "The Blue Danube." ::Episode 115: Candice Bergen: George the Janitor pops the Question's head in At the Dance. ::Episode 117: Ben Vereen: Trumpet Girl pulls her partner's eye off after he's got it on her. ::Episode 118: Phyllis Diller: The happy creature in Hugga Wugga gets his head blown off. ::Episode 123: Kaye Ballard: Vendaface removes facial parts from two Whatnots. ::Episode 124: Mummenschanz: The heads of two Whatnots explode in At the Dance. Muppets Tonight ::Theme Song: Quongo removes a Whatnots's nose ::Episode 203: Heather Locklear: Steve's head explodes after drinking too much coffee in the opening number. The Ed Sullivan Show ::Change of Face: Southern Colonel's facial features get changed throughout the skit. ::Sclrap-Flyapp: the snail-like creature get's his head blown off. ::Come Together: a cowboy loses his arms and legs. Sesame Street ::Little Miss Muffet Rehearsal: The Fat Blue Anything Muppet's rabbit, duck, and fish features get changed throughout the sketch. ::Sesame Street News Flash: Rapunzel's hair falls off her head. :: The Weather Show: The wind blows the conductor's hair away. :: Big Round Nose Song: A Large Lavender Live Hand Anything Muppet removes his own nose. He eventually ends the song placing it back on, but only after he's pulled the noses off three other AM's, tried them on himself, and returned them to their rightful owners. Julie on Sesame Street ::I Feel Pretty: A Large Lavender Live Hand Anything Muppet woman takes off her facial parts during the number. Muppet Meeting Films ::Franklin is decapitated in "The Meeting That Would Not Die." However, his head continues to speak, droning on, while his body stumbles around. ::Leo and Grump remove various facial features on a Whatnot until he looks like the boss in "Nobody's Perfect". ::The Balloon Audience looses their heads in "The Sky's The Limit". From the Balcony ::Loni Dunne gets her head knocked off by Tom Cruise Muppet in Episode 23. Category:Character Lists